Kara Gibel
Kara Gibel is a character in the fanfic The Gluttonous Dragon. She takes care of the peerage's meeting place, sometimes with Prosopida's help. Kara is a Reincarnated Devil, serving as the Bishop of Sena Yaegaki. She lives with Cristal Sangsue and Sarah Carlisle. Appearance Kara is a young woman seemingly in her twenties with silver hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She usually wears a trench coat that is closed, concealing her body from the world. Underneath the coat, she wears loose clothing and bandages so she can use her powers when needed. Her body is covered in scars. They were inflicted by old battles and her powers. Kara has somewhat large breasts, a thin waist, and a curvaceous figure. Even then, she holds no pride in it, and does not care what she looks like. Personality Kara has very few emotions. She rarely shows any feelings, even in the most dire situations. Whenever something terrible happens, the usual indication of her thoughts is her eyes widening slightly. Even when confronted with a very traumatic scene, the most Kara will do is blink. When angered, Kara is ruthless and will not listen to reason unless it is from Sena or someone she trusts. Otherwise, she will see anyone attempting to stop her as an obstacle, threat, or enemy. Deep down, Kara is attached to her fellow peerage members. She views them as her only reason to live, and will always try to avoid making them upset. Kara is dependent on them for support, and will fall into a depression if she feels that she has done something to disappoint them. History Kara spent her days wandering the world, killing anything she saw as a threat to her. One night, she met Sena, who was out mourning her parents, both birth and adoptive. Unsure as to what to do, Kara comforted the girl. Suddenly, Kara's power kicked in, screaming at her to make a contract with Sena. In pain, she told the girl this, and after the contract, she became Sena's Bishop. Powers and Abilities ' tumblr_static_tumblr_static_9dm2ldap71gk8kcwso84ogoo0_640.jpg|Shadow Hunger 1 23a604d064bea9c6ba8873728aba17e6.jpg|Shadow Hunger 2 ep-022.jpg|Shadow Hunger's Mark 1 ep-031 (1).jpg|Shadow Hunger's Mark 2 ep-032-033.jpg|Shadow Hunger in Combat 1 Fullmetal Alchemist - 47 - Large 02.jpg|Shadow Hunger in Combat 2 Shadow Hunger:' Kara can manipulate darkness itself, and as a result, the darkness is semi-sentient when the ability is active. When she is controlling darkness, the darkness gains eyes and mouths. Enhanced Senses: As a Devil, Kara's senses are far superior to a human's. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Kara has more stamina than she had as a demon. Enhanced Strength: As a Devil, Kara is much stronger than she was as a demon. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Kara is much faster than she wad as a demon. Flight: As a Devil, Kara can fly using her wings. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Kara can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Equipment TBD Trivia *Kara is based on Yuuri from the manga Danzai no Judith. *Kara has a habit of walking around the house in the nude. *In the alignment system, Kara would be considered True Neutral. *She has no birthday. *Her theme song is "Hydra" by MYTH & ROID. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils